elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Shanghai STEP elevator fixtures
This is a list of some elevator fixtures made by Shanghai STEP, which are mostly used in elevators made by major elevator companies and third party/generic elevator companies. They are also used in elevators made by this company.STEP Traction Elevator at Rose Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon, Hong Kong 2000s to current Car/lobby operating panel set COP1070 and EH984 These are set of fixtures with white touch sensitive buttons (except the emergency buttons) on a black glass panel and black LCD floor indicators with white digital segments display. The inside floor indicator is a large LCD display. STEP COP1070 hall station.JPG|EH984 hall station. STEP COP1070 car station.JPG|COP1070 car station. STEP COP1070 car indicator.JPG|COP1070 car station with large LCD floor indicator. Buttons EB110 These are rounded buttons with illuminating halo and characters. They are commonly found in some generic elevators and sometimes Otis elevators in Hong Kong銅鑼灣白沙道12-14號OTIS升降機. File:STEPEB110_Fujitec_2.jpg|EB110 buttons on a fujitec elevator. File:STEPEB110_Fujitec_1.jpg|EB110 buttons on a fujitec elevator. EB111 These are similar to EB110 (see above) but the alarm and phone symbols for the emergency buttons are slightly different. These buttons are commonly found in some generic, and sometimes Otis and Schindler elevators in Hong KongExpress Traction Elevator at Front Wing, Montane Mansion, Quarry Bay, Hong Kong. Step EB111 buttons.jpg|EB111 are commonly found in the generic elevators in Hong Kong. Step EB111 call buttons.jpg|EB111 call buttons set. Step EB111 call buttons lit.jpg|EB111 lited call buttons set. Generic dumbwaiter hall station Surabaya.jpg|Generic dumbwaiter hall station with EB111 buttons (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Vale.) File:Schindler_STEP_EB111.jpg|STEP EB110 mounted in a Schindler elevator. File:Custom_fixtures_OTIS_HK.jpg|STEP EB110 mounted in a OTIS elevator. File:OTIS_EB111_Car_HK.jpg|STEP EB110 mounted in a OTIS elevator. ThyssenKrupp STEP floor indicator Orange.jpg|STEP EB110 mounted in a ThyssenKrupp elevator. STEPEB110.jpg|EB110 buttons on a generic elevator. EB210 EB210 are square stainless steel buttons with an illuminating halo and characters. They look a bit like Schaefer's MT 42 buttons. The braille version of these buttons is called EB218. STEP's EB210 buttons are often used by Schindler (for modernization) and ThyssenKrupp (as MT 42 series, even though they are not made by Schaefer) in Asia. They were also used in certain models of Shanghai made Hyundai elevators in the 2000s. In Hong Kong, these buttons are often used by generic companies like Jekco Elevators Ltd. and Chun Ming Engineering Co. Ltd. STEP Traction Elevator at Wanda's Industrial Building,Ngau Tau Kok,Kowloon,Hong Kong for modernization. Generic Schindler buttons.png|Schindler hall station with EB210 buttons and Schindler D-Line LED floor indicator. Hyundai generic buttons.jpg STEP_buttons_Schindler.JPG|EB210 buttons on a modernized Schindler elevator (buttons were installed in November 2005). File:STEP_EB210_Jecko.jpg|EB210 buttons on a modernized Sabiem elevator (Modernized by Jekco Elevators Ltd. in 2010). STEP buttons on ATM.jpg|STEP EB210 buttons used on a panel next to a drive thru ATM machine. EB310 These are square buttons with a black frame, and an illuminating halo and characters. These buttons were widely used by Pillar in Indonesia from the 2000s until the mid 2010s. STEP callfixtures.jpg|EB310 up call button. Pillar floor buttons_Bali, ID.png|EB310 black buttons. STEP EB310 black buttons closeup.JPG|Closer look of the EB310 buttons with black frame. EB410A These are round stainless steel buttons with illuminating halo and characters. The braille version of these buttons is called EB418A. STEP round buttons new.jpg|EB410A buttons with red and orange lamp. Generic lift buttons.jpg|STEP EB410A buttonns. File:STEP_EB410A_Call.jpg|STEP EB410A call buttonns. File:STEP_EB410A_Car.jpg|STEP EB410A car buttonns. EB430 These buttons features a water droplet-like plate with a small dot lamp at the edge of the plate. There are also other styles of these buttons; EB431 which is a dome-shaped button, EB432 which is slightly concave, and EB438 which is a flat button with braille. 15090.jpg|STEP EB430 buttons. EB510 These buttons look very similar to EB310 except that they are curved instead of flat. IMG_1559.JPG|EB510 series call buttons on Pillar elevator. File:STEP_EB510_Car_HK.jpg|EB510 series car buttons in Hong Kong. EB610 These are rectangular metallic buttons with a black halo and a red line lamp above the illuminating characters. For IDLift3000, Sumosoftinc and TheKentaroLight Pillar lifts @ Kenari Asri Hotel, Kudus, East Java|Pillar elevator with EB610 buttons at Kenari Asri Hotel, Kudus, Indonesia (video: Rafi Daniswara) EB920 These are round black buttons with illuminating halo and tactile. Black STEP buttons.jpg|STEP EB920 buttons. EB950/EB950A/EB951 These are round buttons with an oval shaped frame, as well as an illuminating halo and lettering. The chrome version of these buttons is called EB950AElevator button 2, while the black version one (to comply with EN81-70 standards) is called EB951. These buttons are commonly used by generic elevator companies and often Kleemann. STEP buttons on Kleemann.jpg|EB950 buttons with red illuminating halo. STEP EB950 buttons.jpg Photos of Elevators 001 (12).jpg|EB950 buttons with blue illuminating halo. File:STEP_EB950_HK.jpg IMG_37827162053563.jpeg|EB960 buttons used on a Kleemann elevator (Credit to YouTube user PostTower) EB960/EB961 These buttons look the same as the EB950 series (see above) except that they have a rounded frame instead. STEP also makes a black version of these buttons (to comply with EN81-70 standards) which is known as EB961. EB960 buttons are often used by generic elevator companies in Hong Kong, Indonesia, IsraelYeartal hydraulic elevator at an apartment building at Bilu street in Holon - YouTube, France, United Kingdom and few other European countries. They are also used by Hyundai, Schindler, and KOYO (Chinese brand) elevators in Asia. STEP Fixtures Home36 (1).JPG|Elevator hall station with STEP EB960 buttons. STEP Fixtures Home36 (2).JPG|Elevator car station with EB960 buttons. IMG_1715.JPG|STEP EB960 buttons. Generic lift buttons.JPG|Closer looking for the last picture. DSCN8038-890788FD zps7ef6404b.jpg|EB960 buttons with orange halo and without braille (credit: Vincent561967). Step EB960 Call.jpg|EB960 call buttons. Step EB960 Call lit.jpg|EB960 call buttons with red illuminating halo. StepButtons CallStation NightBazaarRatchada.png|STEP EB960 call station buttons with orange lamp. IMG_30731678269987.jpeg|EB960 alarm and intercom buttons. STEP EB960 kfir.JPG|STEP EB960 button on a Kfir elevator in Israel VM Elevator.gif|STEP EB960 button on a third-party elevator in Malaysia StepButtons CarStation NightBazaarRatchada.png|STEP EB960 car station buttons with orange lamp. OTIS_EB960_White.jpg|EB960 buttons with white halo can find it on a modernized Otis elevator. File:Schindler_EB960_without_braille_White.jpg|EB960 buttons with white halo (without braille) can find it on a modernized Schindler elevator. File:OTIS_EB960_Red_Car.jpg|EB960 buttons with red halo can find it on a modernized Otis elevator. KA115 These are concave buttons which look very similar to Otis's concave buttons. A button plate is attached to the button, and sometimes the lettering on the plate will illuminate when the button is pressed, similar to Dewhurst US91 Optic buttons. STEP KA115 down button.JPG|KA115 hall station button for terminal floor. STEP KA115 car station buttons.JPG|KA115 car station buttons. Direct Hydraulic Elevator @ 2031 Forest Plaza|Direct elevator in New York with STEP KA115 buttons STEP KA115 Vestner.JPG|Shanghai STEP KA115 buttons on a Vestner platform elevator in Wellington, New Zealand. KA117B These are square buttons with an illuminating halo and tactile. These buttons are often used by Otis in Hong Kong and other Asian countries for modernization. OTIS hall fixture F88 KL.jpg|Otis hall station panel with LCD floor indicator and KA117B call buttons (the buttons lights up in green for up and red for down). STEP buttons hall station.jpg|STEP KA117B hall station buttons. File:OTIS_KA117B_Red_HK.jpg|KA117B buttons on a modernized Otis elevator. File:OTIS_KA117B_Green_without_braille.jpg|KA117B buttons (without braille) on a modernized Otis elevator. PB26 These buttons light up orange when pressed. The symbols and lettering used in these buttons are the same as the ones used in the EB950 and EB960 buttons. PB26 buttons are commonly used by IFE for their newer batch of elevators. IFE(5).jpg|PB26 hall station button on a IFE elevator. Shanghai STEP callfixtures.jpg|PB26 call buttons. IFE hallstation 2014.jpg|IFE hall station with PB26 push button. IFE(6).jpg|PB26 buttons on a IFE elevator. Generic STEP buttons on IFE elevator.JPG|IFE car station with STEP PB26 buttons. IFE generic buttons.JPG|PB26 emergency buttons used in a modern IFE elevator. PB27 These buttons look similar to EB111 but they are bigger. Generic_dumbwaiter_buttons.JPG|PB27 buttons on a dumbwaiter control panel. PB28 These are grey square buttons with an illuminating halo and lettering. They look very similar to ThyssenKrupp's STEP Module Classic buttons used in Asia Pacific and Europe. These buttons are also used by ThyssenKrupp in Asia Pacific as their "STEP Module Classic" series buttons. Pillar white buttons.JPG|PB28 buttons. New Pillar panel.jpg New Pillar hall station.jpg TKE_STEP_Module_carstation_2008.jpg|A ThyssenKrupp STEP Module Classic car station with STEP PB28 buttons. TKStepButtons HK Call.jpg TKStepButtons HK Car.jpg PB30 These are round stainless steel buttons with a black frame. In addition, both the characters and halo light up when pressed. They use the same character as the one used in the EB950 and EB960 buttons. These buttons are often used by generic elevator companies in Hong Kong, China. Step PB30 Call.jpg|PB30 up call button Step PB30 Floor.jpg|PB30 floor buttons (except the alarm button which is Everbright) STEP buttons in a KONE KDS panel.jpg|STEP PB30 buttons in a Kone KDS 300 panel. These are found in Ngee Ann City, Singapore. PB31 PB31 is a protruding round buttons with illuminating tactile illuminating halo and non-illuminating braille. The character used in these buttons are the same as the ones used in the EB950 and EB960 buttons. received_1030601906966127.jpeg|PB31 hall station buttons (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) PB20.jpg|PB31 car station buttons. IMG_20150108_211432.jpg|PB31 car station buttons. CallSamoaAirport.JPG|STEP PB31 Buttons on an OTIS ReGen in Samoa SamoaPanel.JPG|STEP PB31 Buttons on an OTIS ReGen in Samoa SamoaCall.JPG|STEP PB31 Buttons on an OTIS ReGen in Samoa ReGenOtis.JPG|STEP PB31 - OTIS ReGen (New Zealand) ReGenStep.JPG|STEP PB31 - OTIS ReGen (New Zealand) PB112 These are rectangle buttons which light up red when pressed. They can also be equipped with braille marks under the lettering as an option. These buttons were used by Schindler in Asia Pacific as their E2 series buttons on their E-Type fixtures line up. They were used in Schindler 100 P, 300 P, ElegantMRL and 5400 AP elevators in IndonesiaSchindler MRL Service Elevator at Pondok Indah Mall 1, Jakarta (Lift 1) - YouTube, Malaysia, Thailand, and New Zealand.Schindler MRL at a building in Lower Hutt CBD - YouTube E-Type hallfix.png|STEP PB112 on a Schindler E-Type hall station. Schindler E-Type buttons Pullman Bali.JPG|STEP PB112 on a Schindler E-Type car station. Schindler E2 Buttons.jpg|STEP PB112 on a Schindler E-Type car station. PB118 These buttons features a plastic lens which light up when pressed as well as a black halo. IFE(3).jpg|PB118 buttons in a IFE elevator. PB330 These buttons look very similar to the PB31 series but they are slightly bigger. They are commonly used in the newer SJEC elevators. SJECCall3.JPG SJECCallOne.JPG SJECCallTwo.JPG SJECCarOne.JPG SJECCarTwo.JPG Unknown STEP buttons Unknown 1 These are rectangle buttons which look like one of Sigma's push buttons.Otis Traction Elevator at Office Tower, Nan Fung Centre, Tsuen Wan, New Territories, Hong Kong FUJI buttons.JPG|Unknown STEP buttons used on a FUJI elevator in Indonesia. File:OTIS_Unknown_STEP_Buttons.jpg|Unknown STEP buttons used on a modernized OTIS elevator. Unknown 2 These are square buttons which resembles EB210, but they are slightly protruded. The alarm and phone symbol are different. Thyssen Krupp Traction Elevator at No.15-17, Cameron Road, Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon, Hong Kong Unknown generic callstation down.JPG|Unknown STEP call station. Floor buttons LM TRBS.JPG|Unknown STEP series buttons on a Lift Munich elevator. The door open button is probably made by a different company. File:Unknown_generic_ThyssenKrupp.jpg|Unknown STEP series buttons on a ThyssenKrupp elevator. Unknown generic OTIS.jpg|Unknown STEP series buttons on a Otis elevator. File:Unknown_generic_Toshiba.jpg|Unknown STEP series buttons on a refurbished Toshiba elevator. Unknown 3 These buttons are basically the same as the ones used in late models of LG, LG-OTIS, and early Sigma elevators, except that the symbols on the emergency buttons are differentFuji Yida Traction Elevator at Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, Bali (South, Part 1). 1069880_575399482511973_932327870_n.jpg|Unknown STEP buttons used on a FUJI YIDA elevator. Keyswitches S286B-2 Fuji Yida hall station NDBH.JPG STEP callfixtures.jpg|STEP hall station with S286B-2 keyswitch and EB310 button. DS-4 DS-4 keyswitches are commonly used in LG, Mitsubishi and Sigma elevators in Asia. LG keyswitches.jpg|DS-4 keyswitches installed in a LG elevator Mitsubishi_fireman_switch_RPMR.JPG|DS-4 keyswitches installed with Mitsubishi elevator. Floor indicators LED floor indicators STEP makes several types of LED dot matrix display with scrolling arrows. The most common one is the SM-04-VRF type, which look very similar to Fujitec's LED dot matrix display. Pillar LED floor indicator.JPG|SM-04-VRF LED floor indicator. Pillar LED_indicator Supermall Karawaci.jpg|SM-04-VRF LED floor indicator. Pillar generic indicator.JPG|SM-04-VRF LED floor indicator. Pillar outer floor indicator Lv8.JPG|SM.04HR/C LED floor indicator. Pillar inner floor indicator Lv8.JPG|SM.04HR/D LED floor indicator. File:STEPSM-04-VRF_Fujitec_3.jpg|STEP SM-04-VRF LED floor indicator used on a Fujitec elevator. Generic STEP Schindler indicator SB2.jpg|STEP SM-04-VRF LED floor indicator used on a Schindler elevator. STEP_floor_indicator_Schindler.JPG|Another STEP SM-04-VRF LED dot-matrix floor indicator on a Schindler elevator. Schindler STEP.png|SM-04-VRF LED dot matrix floor indicator on Schindler bed elevators. United Lifts Hall Station.jpg|STEP SM-04-VRF hall station floor indicator, used by United Lifts elevator at All Seasons Kingsgate, Melbourne, Australia. United Lifts indicator.jpg|STEP SM-04-HSC, used by United Lifts elevator at All Seasons Kingsgate, Melbourne, Australia. HK STEP outer floor indicator.JPG|STEP SM.04VS/C LED dot-matrix floor indicator on their own elevator. IFE_LaVillais1.jpg|SM.04VR/M car floor indicator. IFE_hallstation_2014.jpg|IFE hall station with SM.04VR/M LED floor indicator. LCD floor indicators Pillar elevator LCD indicator.jpg|SM-04-UL LCD floor indicator IMG_129941183904357.jpeg|SM.04VL16/A LCD floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) External links *STEP elevator button, COP & LOP *STEP elevator button, COP & LOP (May, 2012 version) (Backup for this copy)